Last Chance
by lolitapocket173
Summary: Draco decides it's his last chance, to tell the love of his life, how he truly feels, but how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

**Last Chance-One Shot**

**30th of June 1997**

Draco let out a long groan, as he strolled towards the castle, making sure to stick to the shade of the tall trees.

He gazed up towards one of the highest towers, were Dumbledore was probably sat in that large oak chair, with no idea of what was to come. Who was Draco kidding, of course Dumbledore probably knew something. Even though it pained Draco to say it, his old headmaster was a great wizard and he wasn't a fool, Dumbledore knew Voldemort was returning and that he would be first on his list to die, so that he would get a better chance of killing Potter.

Draco carefully pulled up the sleeve of his black, tailored jacket. It was woven using black silk and mermaid hair, to give it a slight shimmer, only the best for my son his mother had purred, when she first saw him standing in it at the private tailors dressing room. He turned up the cuffs, admiring the Viper tooth buttons running along the edge.

As more and more of his pale arm was exposed, his heart began to sink. The dark mark leered at him, the hollow eyes of the skull, burrowing into his mind. It still made him feel sick, watching and feeling it writhing around under his skin, like it was alive.

He had never wanted to take the dark mark, well he might have during his first few years of school. When Voldemort hadn't been at large and taking the mark was more a symbol of power, then a brand of being a slave to the dark lord. Draco knew now the consequences of being a death eater, after watching his own farther be hauled away off to Azkaban, his face covering every wizard news paper, like a disease.

It had been partly because of his fathers absence, that Draco had been forced to join the group. It was also mainly because Voldemort had seen it was useful, to have a clever, young member already inside Hogwarts walls, to infiltrate it and never be suspected. The Lord didn't want a repeat of what happened with Barty Crouch Jr.

Crabbe and Goyle weren't even considered for the job, being too dumb to do it without getting caught. Even if they were desperate to take the mark, practically flashing their fore arms every time they saw a death eater. Draco let out a dark chuckle as he thought about his two, kind of friends. Did he consider them friends? Before they had just been fellow house mates that he sought after to do his bidding, since his family name and superior knowledge gave him power over them. Draco wondered if the rest of his Slytherin year would join. Probably not, most of them would try to avoid it at all cost. Not many of them would be forced into, like he was.

Draco pulled down the his coat sleeve and then pulled out his fob watch. Running his thumb along the body of the small golden snake on the front. It had been in his family for years, passed down through from father to son. Draco hoped one day he would be able to give it to his son, that he wouldn't die in this poxy war, that had nothing to do with him! He didn't have a choice, he was bound to it by blood.

He let go off the catch and looked down at the mother of pearl face of the clock. Nine Thirty , he had just over an hour before he would have to kill Dumbledore, but there was one thing he wanted to do before then.

Draco put the watch back into his pocket and then reached for the inside of his coat, latching his fingers around the small velvet box, that he had kept for so long. He pulled it out and just held it, stroking his fingers across it. This is crazy he thought to himself, she'll never feel the same way, she'll never accept it, after tonight she'll hate me for all eternity, but he had to see her.

Draco placed the box back inside his jacket and set back off again, striding across the grass, feeling the light damp at the bottom of his legs, as the dew swiped across the material.

Inside the castle, he took all the back routes to get to the Slytherin Common room, making sure he aimed for the Dungeons, underneath the black lake. Once there he found the right spot on the dark stone wall and whispered the password "anima pura". The wall gave a shudder and then slipped away, revealing the dark corridor, where Draco had pounced on so many first years and stolen their possessions for fun. He could still hear their stifling cries as he ripped at their school books and pulled the feathers of their quills.

The outside air and the chill of the common room where very alike, Draco noticed as he quickly walked through to his dormitory, ignoring Pansy's whiney pleas for him to come and sit with her. Just because he had fooled around a bit with her during sixth year and once on the first day back this year, didn't mean he wanted a relationship with her. If anything Pansy really infuriated him, the way she clung to him like a bitchy goo, that he just couldn't wipe off. He preferred his girls with a bit more fire, a girl that knew who she was and didn't back down to anyone, that was his kind of girl. A lion hearted girl.

Draco opened up the door of his dormitory to find Crabbe sitting at the window, stuffing his face with chocolate. "Get out" Draco growled, "why?" Crabbe asked, continuing to smear most of the chocolate around his disgusting slug like lips, "I don't have to give _you _a reason" Draco pointed his wand suddenly at Crabbe's face, "get out now!" Finally Crabbe hobbled out, holding his sweets to his chest.

Draco let out a long sigh and then dropped beside his bed, pulling out his broom, he quickly slipped it into his coat pocket, next to the fob watch and his wand, once again thanking his mother for showing him how to perform the undetectable extension charm. This year it had definitely come in handy, sneaking the poison in to SlugHorn's party, without being detected. Draco then put some of his clothes in the pocket, as well as a few personal items and then closed the door to his dormitory, un sure whether he would ever return after tonight.

"Drakey, come sit with us, pleeease. If you do, I'll stroke your hair again" Pansy simpered, sauntering over to him. She literally threw herself against him, pressing her breasts against his chest, while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not now Pansy" Draco said coldly, trying to pry the princess of Slytherin off him, but Pansy held on. She leant slightly in and whispered in his ear "Would you rather I come into your room. We haven't fucked in a while, why don't I show you all the fun you've been missing" she was purring in his ear, gyrating her hips gently against his, trying to arouse him. Even her tongue snaked out of her small mean mouth and licked his ear naughtily, as she continued to whisper all the things they had done together. Draco tried not to remember, but as she reminded him of their last romp in the potions closet, the images just slipped into his head. Draco thought about the way Pansy's pale body had been pressed against the door, creating red scratches up and down her back and arse. He had thrust into her, gripping onto her thighs, thrusting his face between her breasts, biting down hard so that she screamed. He was enjoying the way she gripped around him so tightly, but also trying to get it over and done with as soon as possible, so as not to get caught. Pansy had moaned constantly, screaming his name, telling him how great he was, begging for him to call her name as well, but Draco wanted to call only one name and he couldn't in front of her. So he just shouted it in his head, over and over again, as he pounded into Pansy roughly, until his orgasm erupted. He didn't even wait for her to achieve her own pleasure, he just pulled out and got dressed, leaving her to clean up the mess. Draco remembered how dirty he had felt, it had been a normal thing between the two of them since fifth year and he knew Pansy whored herself around to all the best boys in Slytherin, but after that time it had just felt wrong. Because he hadn't wanted her, he hadn't wanted it to be like that. For once he had wanted it to be passionate and loving, to see the girl as something more then just a good time.

Draco pushed Pansy away and walked off, leaving her to feel sorry for herself for a couple minutes, before moving on to see if Blaise would satisfy her instead.

He made his way back through the corridor, towards the stairs that would lead him to the right tower. Draco checked his watch again, it was almost ten o'clock, that thing with Pansy had really slowed him down. He need to do something drastic, otherwise he would be too late.

Suddenly he knew what he would have to do. Draco left the corridor through a large door, that lead out to the grounds again. Once outside, he pulled out his broom from his pocket and mounted it, pushing himself off slightly with his toes. He was in the air immediately, soaring towards the tower, making sure never to go close to any of the windows. Right now he wished he had a invisibility cloak, like the one Potter had used to spy on him on the train. Why hadn't he taken it from him right there and then? It would have made this whole operation so much easier.

Finally, after quick darts around in the air, he found the right window. Draco gazed in at the dark girls dormitory, searching for the right bed. He spotted the golden brown curls quickly enough and his breathe almost left him. The sight of Hermione Granger sleeping so peacefully in her bed, near the window, made his heart soar into his throat. He wanted to be next to her, to see her face properly, inhale her soft perfume.

'Alohamora' Draco said in his mind, flicking his wrist in the direction of the window. Slowly the old iron lock came undone and the glass panels flew open. Letting the cool summer air into the dormitory. Draco then mumbled "Accio Hermione's wand" and held out his hand so that the slightly olive coloured wood wouldn't fall to the ground as it flew out of the window. He then pointed his wand at Hermione and mentally told her how sorry he was to have to do this to her, as he knew she wouldn't agree, although Hermione probably wouldn't agree with anything he was doing right now or had ever done. 'Silencio' he thought and the small white blast of light fell from his wand onto Hermione's glowing peachy skin. Lastly Draco held his arm steady and kept his wand pointed at Hermione, "Wingardium Leviosa" he whispered and watched as her body ever so gently levitated above the bed, the duvet slipping away. God she was beautiful he thought, as he gazed at her bared legs in their small shorts. He also thought what heavy sleeper she was, since she still hadn't woken up, not even as he gently brought her towards him, through the window and out in the air. Draco finally rested her on the broom in front of him, so that he had one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady and one hand holding onto the broom, which he angled towards the lake.

As they came down to the edge of the lake, where they would be shrouded by the trees from nosey, questioning eyes. Draco looked down once again at Hermione as he set her down on the ground, slipping a blanket that he had taken from his room earlier on, underneath her legs so that she wouldn't get dirty or catch a cold.

When they were both firmly on the ground and Draco had put his broom away, but still held onto both of their wands, he finally took a good look at her. By Salazaar's beard she had grown up so much since their first year, when she had just been a annoying, know it all muggle, with a round face and bushy hair that reminded him of a fur ball. Now she was gorgeous. Her hair was still curly, but was tamer now and she had tied back in a pony tail, little tendrils had broken free though while she had been a sleep and they draped ever so gently down her face. Draco let his gaze wonder down, over her chest, with the perfectly ample breasts, how he wish he could see them, just once, but to peek now would be a foul thing to do. He looked at her soft slender arms and dainty fingers, perfect for holding a wand and casting the most elegant and intricate of spells. Draco then took in her legs, that she had hidden away for so long, in tights and jeans, if he had known long ago that they were this nice, he probably would have spent all his time just watching her walk. They were just the right shape he thought and a lovely colour, slightly pale, but not as parchment white as his skin or Pansy's, they looked like they had had just the right amount of sun on them during the summer.

Draco longed to hold her, to feel her skin against his, he wanted to be inside her, god he yearned for it and knowing that she would never let that happen, made it even more tantalizing, as well as crushing his heart into pieces. He couldn't just sit here and look at her any longer, he needed to talk to her.

Draco leant over and shook her arm slightly, just enough to stir her from her deep slumber. He watched as she batted her eyes lashes and yawned, finally opening those big dark eyes, that reminded him of warm chocolate. But as soon as Hermione caught sight of him she tried to scream. When she realised that no sound was coming out, due to the charm Draco had placed on her, she tried to scrabble away, but Draco grabbed onto her arms and pinned them against the tree behind. This meant he had to straddle Hermione's legs, which made her even more angry, her cheeks going positively red as she struggled to get free. "Please, I just want to talk. I'm not going to hurt you" Draco pleaded, trying to stare her straight in the eye so that she could see he wasn't lying. Hermione mouthed something that looked like 'bullshit', how could he prove this too her. "I promise you, I just want to talk." Hermione tried to kick her leg up between Draco's, aiming for his crotch, but Draco pressed down harder, putting all his weight on her legs. "I'll make the unbreakable vow with you. If I hurt you, touch you, or hold you against your will after I've told you everything I want to tell you, then I will die. If I do that will you stay and hear me out? I beg you Hermione." Suddenly Hermione's face went white and she gazed up into Draco's eyes, obviously shocked by him using her first name for once and by his proposition of the vow. Hermione paused for a second and then nodded, she tried to say something again and looked thoroughly pissed off when she couldn't speak. Draco pointed his wand at her Hermione and she immediately flinched, but as he muttered "Sonorus", getting rid of the silencing charm for good, she seemed to calm down.

"We need a third person to cast the vow. Neither one of us can do it." Hermione mumbled, still not comfortable with the situation she was in. It wasn't every day she was kidnapped by one of her enemies, specially not slicker then slick, whiter then white, prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, specially when he was being so…gentle with her and promising to form an unbreakable vow with her, just so that he could talk.

"I'll just call on Dobby" Draco said, "but isn't he no longer under your services?" Hermione inquired, "no he's not, but I pleaded with him earlier on, under the promise that I wouldn't harm a hair on your head, as well as giving him one galleon. The last one I offered him. He didn't ask for it." Just as he said that, Dobby appeared before them, looking a little nervous when he saw the two together, "He hasn't hurt you, has he miss?" The house elf asked protectively, stepping forward, "no dobby, he hasn't. Thank you for coming." Dobby beamed and did a slight curtsey, which Hermione found so cute. "My pleasure Miss. Now what is required of me here?" Draco pulled out his wand and handed it to Dobby, "do you know how to cast the Unbreakable Vow?" Dobby nodded and took the wand carefully.

Draco quickly got off Hermione and sat in front of her, taking her hand in his. "Thank you for giving me this chance" he whispered, causing her eyes to go even wider then before, he watched as she gulped and nodded, trying to regain her strong demeanor that she usually carried. "I'm only doing this because your taking on the vow, otherwise I wouldn't be able to trust you" she said coldly, Draco nodded sadly "I know" he mumbled, his actions for the past six years had never been kind to her, so there was no wonder that she didn't trust him.

Draco glanced at Dobby and gave him the sign to get started. Dobby pressed the tip of Draco's wand against their entwined hands, initiating the spell and casting a small sliver of white, to lock around them, binding their hands together. There was no turning back. "Draco Malfoy" Dobby said calmly "Swear to never hurt Hermione in anyway, ever." Draco looked deep in Hermione's eyes "I will", he watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered as the power of the bond became stronger as the spell commenced. "Promise to not hold her against her will at any point." Draco realised that meant she could leave after he had finished the vow and he would never get to speak to her again. He hoped she would take courage in his promise to her and stay. "I will." Hermione bit her lip and in that single action he knew it was all worth it, just to be here with her, for a few fleeting moments. "Swear to tell Hermione Granger all of the truth" Draco glanced at Dobby and he panicked for a second. He had told the house elf what the three points of the vow were and that hadn't been the way he had put the last one. Draco had told Dobby to say 'swear to tell Hermione Granger all of the truth about your feelings for her' now he would have to answer any of her questions, potentially ruining everything. Was Hermione worth it? Draco gazed into her soft brown eyes and he knew the answer immediately, "I will." The soft white light of the magic died away and Hermione pulled her hand swiftly away from Draco's, ending the closet contact they had ever had. Well apart from when she punched him on the nose during third year.

"Thank you Dobby, you can go back now" Draco said as kindly as he could, he was glad that Dobby had assisted, but pissed off with him for changing the last vow, even though he knew Dobby had done it for Hermione's sake. The house elf looked at Hermione and she glanced slightly at Draco, before turning back to Dobby and gave him a warm smile "yes, thank you Dobby. I hope to see you again." Dobby beamed and curtseyed again "good night miss Granger, good night mr Malfoy." With that he disappeared into thin air, leaving Hermione and Draco alone at last, in the dark.

It had gotten quite cold Draco had noticed, so he waved his wand and cast a heat charm around them. He then looked at Hermione and pulled at her wand from behind him. "I only took it so that you didn't hex me as soon as I took you, never giving me the chance to explain myself, but I have no reason to keep it now" he said calmly, handing it over to her. Hermione snatched it straight away and pointed it straight at his face "any funny business and I will hex your arse off" she growled. Draco nodded and placed his wand by his side, so as to pose as less of a threat to her. This was going to be just as hard as Draco had expected.

"I'm sticking to my word Hermione, I just want to talk." Hermione lowered her arm slightly and rested it on her knee so that it pointed straight at Draco's cock, with one quick flick she could set it on fire, or send birds pecking away at it. "Well get talking then and quick, I want to get back to my bed." Hermione's voice was full of anger and suspicion, Draco wondered what would be the best way to go about this. If she was a Slytherin, he would skirt around the subject or lie. If she were a Hufflepuff, he would have to be gentle and patient, leading up to it gradually. If she were a Ravenclaw, he would have to make her see the facts of his story so that she would best believe it. But she wasn't any of those. Hermione was strong, proud Gryffindor, where they value truth and loyalty.

"I love you." Draco said, starring straight at Hermione, locking her eyes into his gaze, so that she couldn't look away. So that she could see the feeling in his usually cold grey eyes.

Hermione blinked, as what he had just said, seeped into her mind, then she jumped back, pressing her spine against the tree, her breathe accelerating. "Your lying" she hissed, gripping at her wand "this is some trick isn't? Some sort of sick game!" He couldn't help, but look at her sadly, wishing she would just believe him. "I promised to tell you the truth. If I had been lying about loving you, then the unbreakable vow would kill me, right now." He watched as the logic ran through that fantastic brain of hers, her eyes closing in once again on his, as she slumped back down. She knew he was right and that scared her, never had she been told something so deep and so bluntly like that and certainly not from Malfoy, what was he doing it for?

"Why?" She mummered, keeping her eyes on his pale pointy face. "Your incredibly smart, something I appreciate. Your beautiful, I..I love your eyes. Again I do like a good looking girl. Also I like a girl with fire, your strong Hermione and most of the people I'm surrounded by, including myself, aren't strong and loyal to the end. Everyones like snakes in the grass, always trying to get what they want, no matter who they hurt and who they leave behind, but not you." He was pouring his heart out here, admitting thoughts and feelings towards her, that he had only just admitted to himself, after years of denial. "I never thought you would see me that way" she gasped, her nails digging into her bare legs, marking the supple skin. "How long have you felt like this towards me?"

"I guess, first time I saw you as anything other then Potter's mud blood friend. Sorry! Habit" he held up his hands in defense at what he had just called her "it..it was in third year, after you punched me on the nose. I hated you at first, wanted to punish you for what you had done to me, but part of me slightly respected you for standing up to me, even though I despised it. Then in fourth year, when I saw you at the yule ball, in that amazing dress. You looked fucking gorgeous in that and it killed me the way Victor Krum had his hands all over you, practically melting at your touch. I suddenly wanted to be where he was. I must admit part of it was also because you were the most magnificent girl at the dance, even better then that Fleur girl and I wanted to have the best girl on my arm. But mostly it was just seeing you so happy and so lovely, I saw you as a proper lady and I wanted you so badly. I tried to say it was just teenage lust, that it was stupid of me to think that way about a muggle, that you were just another girl." Draco couldn't help leaning forwards slightly "but your not Hermione, your never just some girl, specially not to me." He gently stroked a lock of her hair that hung in front of her face and for a second she let him, but as soon as she realised what he had done, she lunged back, creating a larger gap between them.

Draco sighed, he knew he would never have the physical connection with Hermione that he would love to have, she would never accept him that way. "So yeah, I've had a crush on you ever since. Took me ages to accept, but when I did, I couldn't stop. Every day I would hope that I would just get a glance of you smiling, even if it was you smiling at somebody else, it would still be magical. I couldn't help myself and when I saw you at SlugHorn's party this year, hiding away from that joke McLaggen, I wanted to run over and keep you safe from him. I was in love with you, crazy, I don't know how it happened, love." He stopped there, staring down at his nails, so that she could have some more time to process all that he had said. If she reacted well, then he would be over the moon. If she took it badly and ran off, then his heart would be torn to shreds.

Suddenly he heard Hermione's weirdly meek voice, as if she was scared of what she was about to say. "Draco..I've never been spoken to me like that. You're the first boy to tell me, you loved me." He looked up at her and saw she was biting at her lip fiercely. How he wanted to kiss those lips, kiss them till he was dizzy, his heart was pounding away in his ears and his lips feeling perfectly sore. "You know I don't love you" she finally said, breaking the long silence. "I know" he croaked, trying to pull back the tears. "Why are you telling me all this Draco?" God, he loved it when she said his name, it made his whole body go on fire. "Because this is probably my last chance to ever see you again and I didn't want to go on, never telling you how I felt."

"Why is this your last chance?" Now he had to try and work out away to tell her enough, without telling her the full truth "I'm leaving tonight, my mother's pulling me out. It's not safe anymore for me, not with my father gone and Voldemort…" Draco didn't know how to finnish his sentence. He knew Hermione was going to get the truth out of him some how, best he do it now.

Ever so slowly, Draco lifted up his coat sleeve again, baring inch by inch of skin, until the black serpents tail was on show, wriggling away, taunting him about the fate he was being handed.

He didn't need to show anymore, from the scared gasp from Hermione, he knew that she had guessed what was on his arm, who he was. "I took it save my parents lives, as well as my own. If I hadn't, the Dark Lord would have killed us all." Draco felt the smallest tear slip down the side of his nose and off his chin, landing on his exposed wrist. He yanked back down the coat and shuffled his body, trying to stop himself from crying in front of her. But when he looked up, she was crying as well.

It broke his heart to see Hermione like that, with tears running down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking un controllably. He wanted to soothe her, but had no idea whether she would allow him or run off. Finally she looked up at him and sobbed "Oh Draco." His heart wrenched for her and he couldn't help, but climb over and wrap his arms around her, rocking her body against his.

To his surprise, Hermione leaned fully against him, resting her head on his shoulder, still crying away. "If things had been different" Draco whispered, touching her hair with his cheek gently, inhaling her enticing cherry perfume. "If I hadn't been forced to take the dark mark, I would have done this properly. I would have slowly earnt back your trust, made you see that I wasn't the cold bastard I had acted like in past. Then I would have waited, until you were ready, to see me as something special in your life. I don't care how many years it took, I would have kept on working at it. Hoping for the day I could show you how much I loved you." Draco looked down at Hermione and saw in her eyes, the great future she had ahead, a future with out him. "But I can't change things. I love you so much Hermione, that although it breaks my heart that you don't love me back, knowing that there is someone out there, who will care for you and make sure your safe, is good enough for me." Hermione twisted her head and gazed at Draco, a small genuine smile playing on those sweet lips. "If I was to give you a present, would you accept it?" Draco asked, pushing the hair away from her face so that he could see her better, making sure that he didn't touch her skin. Hermione didn't flinch, but she did look nervous.

Slowly, Draco reached into his inner pocket and pulled out the small jewelery box. "I saw these during the summer holidays. They reminded me of you and I had to get them, hoping that I would get a chance to give them to you at some point." With a flick of his thumb, he opened the box and revealed his gift to her.

Hermione gasped and pulled her head from Draco's shoulder, her hands reaching out to grab the box. Inside were two perfect, heart studs, that shone like the embers of a fire. But Hermione pulled her hands away suddenly "have you bewitched them?" She questioned harshly. For a second Draco felt hurt and then he realised she had remembered what had happened to the girl with the necklace, she was right to be cautious. "No, they're from a wizard jewelery shop, most of the jewelery is normal, but can be bewitched for a extra cost. I thought it best not to though. They are completely safe. They're real rubies and that's 18kt gold. I thought they would remind you of your house colours." He paused for a second, deciding on whether to ask or not, in case she didn't and then that would just make the whole thing depressing. "Do you like them?" He finally asked, picking one out so that she could see it was safe and so that the moon light was caught in the crimson surface of the jewel.

Hermione reached out and elegantly touched the earring left in the box with her ring finger. "They're beautiful" she sighed "Draco I couldn't accept such a expensive gift"

Draco placed the earring back in the box and held it out to her "please do, I bought them with you in mind Hermione. Ruby hearts for the lion hearted girl, who, who stole my own heart."

Suddenly Hermione had pressed her lips against his, her hands gripping onto his shoulders. Draco jumped into the moment, taking the box, placing it on the ground for safety. While his lips moved as if his life depended on it. Never had he kissed with such passion, he adored the way her lips slid across and pulled at his. Draco brought his hands around her waist and pulled Hermione's body against his. She scooted them down, until he was lying on top of her, still kissing her with all the love he had in his body. Hermione's leg wrapped around him and she moaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue between his lips. Wow, she tasted amazing Draco thought. Like fresh mint and he loved the way her tongue danced around his, twirling and caressing it. "Hermione" Draco moaned, pressing his whole body against hers, relishing in the way she pushed back, rubbing her chest against his. Hermione slid her nails across his scalp, moaning "Draco" and then she stopped.

With a great amount of strength, Hermione pushed Draco off her and sat back against the tree, her chest heaving up and down as she looked around wildly. "I..I don't know what happened. Oh god, I love Ron! Draco I wish I had known this side of you before, but it's too sudden, all of this is too quick!" She cried.

Draco sighed, the moment had been quick, but it had been better then he had ever dreamed, he now knew some element of pure happiness and Hermione had given him a small amount of passion, that had not been forced, it had been her own actions and that meant the world to him.

"I'll take you back to you room" he said quietly, standing up and reaching for his broom. Hermione nodded and stood up as well, handing him back his blanket which he tucked into his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her pick up the earrings and place them in the pockets of her shorts. He could die happy.

They flew back in silence. Neither of them wanting to say anything to upset or tempt the other. When they got to the still open window of the girls dormitory, Draco flew in close enough so that Hermione could slip in safely.

"Thank you Hermione, thanks for giving me the chance to talk to you, to spend time with you. That's all I could have ever dreamed for." Draco whispered, making sure not to wake up the other Gryffindors.

Hermione smiled at him, a pure honest smile and whispered "thank you for giving me the chance to see the good side in you, that's a real gift. Hope you live well Draco." With that she closed the window and climbed back into bed.

Draco stayed a moment, going over what had just happened in his head, "I love you" he sighed and then flew off to the Head Master tower, dreading the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**6th of June 1997-11:23pm**

Hermione crawled as quietly as possible into bed, sliding her wand back under her pillow, she wandered how Draco had got it in the first place. She actually had a lot of confusion about what had just happened with Draco. With no chance of getting any answers, since as he had said, there was little chance of them ever seeing each other again. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, there was no point thinking about it any further. She quickly slipped back asleep, her confused mind taking a break.

"Hermione wake up!" There was blur of ginger, as Ginny shook Hermione with a strange amount of strength, considering her skinny size. "The dark mark's been cast in the sky" Ginny shrieked, pointing out the window at the dark skull in the clouds. Hermione jumped out of bed and grabbed her wand, both the girls ran around the room waking Lavender and Parvati. All four girls ran out of the dormitory, running into some of the Gryffindor boys, including Ron. "What the bloody hell is going? Harry's missing and there's a dark mark in the sky. Everyones crowding outside in the court yard!" His ginger hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyes were huge like saucers. "We've got to find out what's going on" Hermione clutched onto Ron's arm and ran down the stairs, following behind Ginny, Neville and Luna.

Hermione's heart was pounding as they all finally made it down to the court yard and began squeezing through the crowd of students and teachers, trying to get to the front. "Harry" Ginny cried, running over to Harry, who knelt on the floor, near a body. Hermione watched as her two friends embraced and then her eyes wandered to the figure lying on the ground.

Her sobs caught in her throat as she recognised the kind, old face of her headmaster, lying peacefully on the cold ground, his skin turning a rather white complexion. She knew in every bone of her body, that he was dead.

She felt her knees buckle slightly, so she turned and leant her head on Ron, using him as a support. Ron wrapped one arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her in close. Hermione held back the tears, keeping her eyes on the three people, all who she cared about deeply, in the middle of the group. She glanced around and noticed that slowly people were starting to lift their wands in the air. Hermione followed suite and whispered the spell Lumos, lighting up the end. It was touching how everyone joined in raising their wands, in respect for Dumbledore's death, Hermione thought. Lighting up the dark night. Hermione watched as the Dark Mark faded away and everyone lowered their wands, leaving only the sound of crying, echoing across the stone walls.

**20th of June 1997-11:23pm**

Hermione waved her wand "wingardium leviosa" her suitcase wafted up into the air and landed in the storage area above the seats, as she directed it to. She sat down across from Harry and Ron, both of whom were still solemn. Neither of them had really spoken since Dumbledore's death. Harry had spent the rest of that night with his head in Ginny's lap, crying. Ron had walked around the common room, sniffling and mumbling "bloody hell" again and again. Everyone had been in a state of shock and no one wanted to say something that was insensitive or gave the impression of being un affected by the tragedy.

The school had returned slightly back to normal in the past weeks, but it would never be the same. Not without Dumbledore.

But for Hermione there was an extra sense of loss. Harry had told her about what had happened that night. How Draco had been un able to kill Dumbledore, but he had run off into the night with Snape and hadn't returned. How could she miss that blonde ferret boy? Even a little a bit, seemed impossible, but it was true. She wish she could have known everything before, so that she could watch out for him in the corridors, check if he really was watching her, waiting for a smile. Maybe then she could have smiled at him instead. School wasn't going to be the same without him.

**28th of November 2001-3:56 pm**

Hermione trudged through the snow, that had plastered along Diagon Alley. She had needed to quickly pop out and collect one of her last care of magical creatures books. She needed to learn as much as possible over the christmas holidays, to get a place at the ministry. Hermione wrapped her long, hand knitted woolen scarf, tighter around her neck and entered Flourish and Blotts.

Obviously she wasn't the only one needing to buy their last books before the christmas rush, where every single store would become crammed full of people, desperate to buy presents. Hermione knew exactly what she needed. She slipped past a group of Ravenclaw students, buying potions manuals. It saddened her slightly, watching them laughing happily, dressed in the familiar Hogwarts uniform. The best times of her life had been at that school and she still missed it. Everything had been exciting, dangerous and fun. Now life was kind of, normal. She lived a normal, wizard life, with a bit of muggle thrown in.

Hermione grabbed a large black book, marked 'Mythical Beasts of Mount Hermon', it was large and looked quite new, probably since the creatures had only just been found and so the books were still trying to correct their information, but it would have to do. The Ministry demanded that she know every creature out there, well known or not. With a quick push through the large, coated groups. Hermione got to the desk and payed for her book, placing it inside her bag of holding for safe keeping. She then moved outside and stood under a shop window, pulling out the small pin cushion from her bag, that she and Ginny had bewitched as a port key back to their flat. They both carried around one. Hermione touched the silk fabric and felt the familiar, head whirling feeling, as she was apparated back to her living room.

"Thanks. Now there's snow everywhere" Ginny grumbled. She was sitting down on their largest purple sofas, a hot chocolate clasped in her hands. The spoon twirled round by it's own accord and four small marshmallows literally danced across the brown liquid surface, as if they were ice skating. One of George's new ideas probably. Hermione had always thought it had been brave of him to carry on the business he had created with his brother. It payed respects to his memory, specially since George refused to remove Fred's face from the packaging. The business had been a huge success, with every Hogwarts student spending most of their spare money apparently on Weasley sweets and tricks. Of course Ginny demanded that she try every one of the products, sometimes with horrendous consequences. The Balloon Bubble Gum had worked too well and Ginny's whole body had inflated, until she was hovering above the floor. Her cheeks too swollen, so she couldn't even spit out the gum. In the end she had to wait two hours for the side effects to go away.

Hermione took off her winter boots and coat, before returning to the living room. She pointed her wand down at the floor and grinned, as the snow melted away. Scourigify really was a great spell, specially since it meant they never had to do the dishes or own a dishwasher. "What snow?" Hermione said, faking confusion. "Very clever" Ginny mumbled, taking a sip from her drink. "Can I have one of those?" Hermione asked, walking towards the kitchen. "Sure, the marshmallows are in a blue tin, next to the bread bin. Just make sure you don't take more then four, other wise they collide into each other and your hot chocolate goes everywhere." Hermione nodded and began preparing her hot beverage. "So what you done today?" She asked cheerfully, peering at the new love bites on Ginny's neck. "Harry been over?" Ginny just glanced back and smirked, "possibly." Hermione could always tell when Harry had been over, while she was away. Because when she returned, Ginny was always exhausted, covered in love bites and very, very happy. Like over the moon, could dance in the rain, happy. "What about you? Any good looking boys in Diagon Alley?" Hermione sighed. Ever since her and Ron had broken up, two years ago, Ginny had been personally boy hunting for her, so that they go out on double dates. The horror. The truth was, no one ever caught Hermione's eye. Ron had been her true love, but after a while they had realised that their love had been based on their emotionally fueled life together as students and it wouldn't work as well in the normal world. So they broke it off. Much to the disappointment, but understanding of everyone else.

"Not unless your counting those who are still students at Hogwarts and I certainly am not. Not really the kind of girl who goes for a toy boy." Ginny laughed heartily and pulled her knees against her chest, so that Hermione could squeeze on the sofa next to her. "Oh well. You'll find someone soon, or I'll find someone for you. I'm hell bent on it." Hermione smirked and winked at her best girl friend. "I know you are."

As they sat drinking their hot chocolate. Their owl, Dobby, flew up and perched on the window outside. Tapping at the glass with the top of it's fluffy brown head. Ginny got up and opened up the window, letting a breath of cold air in, with the owl. She took a small white letter from it's beak and stared at the front. "Letter for you" she sighed, "I never get any mail!" Hermione took the letter, studying the ever so slight weight of it at one corner. "It's probably just a letter from the ministry about my application."

Hermione gently pulled the letter open and slipped the parchment out. Admiring the perfect, neat black hand writing. This person had obviously done calligraphy. She gazed at the words and tried to make sense of them. They were annoyingly and tantalizingly vague. _"__It's been a long time since we've talked. It would be good to see you again. I will be waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow at 8pm. X__" _It was so mysterious, Hermione had no idea who it could be. Ginny took the letter from her and read it, as Hermione peered at the small object inside the envelope.

Her heart jolted as she noticed what was inside. "I wonder who it's from?" Ginny said, turning the letter over in her hand. "I think I might know" Hermione whispered, gently taking out the object. It was a small red rose petal, that had been pierced with a dainty red, heart earring. Hermione knew exactly who the letter was from, she just didn't know whether she should go. Follow her heart or her head.

**Hey guys so I've decided to carry on this story, so hope your excited and you've enjoyed the second chapter. Review pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**28th of November 2001-1:24 pm**

Draco tried to control his breathing, as he sat down at his desk and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He had been thinking this over in his head for days. No, months, possibly years. Ever since the death of Lord Voldemort, he had been wondering whether to ever make contact with her again. Every time he thought about it, some logical reason would set him back. She's with Ron. Your an ex death eater. She never showed any proper reciprocating feelings towards him. Although she had kissed him. Would she even want to see him?

It had only been after a trip to the ministry last week, that he made his mind up. He had spotted her, walking in front of him in the stone corridors. She had her hair tied in a loose plait, that hanged over her left shoulder. Leaving her gentle neck, bared to his eyes. He remembered exactly how she had looked. Her crisp white shirt, gave her torso an elegant shape and it contrasted perfectly with her black pencil skirt. Oh, how he had enjoyed watching her walk, the gentle sway of her hips and the tap as her kitten heels touched the marble floor. Hermione hadn't changed much since school, but Draco had noticed that the smell of her perfume, as it wafted in the air, was different.

He had hid behind a corner, so that she wouldn't spot him as she apparated back home. The fear that she would hear his heart beat, petrified him. Still, it wasn't until she smiled, that he knew he would have to talk to her again. It was a warm, cheerful smile, at Ginny, as she waved goodbye. The need for her to smile at him for once was too strong and he ran to the nearest exit.

But as he put his quill against the paper, he began to panic. What was he gonna say? He could just say hello and ask her how she was, but really, he would prefer to say that all to her personally. Would she meet up with him? Draco turned and looked into one of the many mirrors in his apartment. He pushed the blonde hair away from his eyes and stared at himself for a moment. "You're a fucking Slytherin! Get a grip Draco!"

That's all the encouragement he needed. Nothing could give him the courage he desired, then by remembering how he would be seen as a fail by the rest of his house mates. If he didn't man up and just owl Hermione. Although they probably wouldn't accept the Hermione bit, but seriously, Draco couldn't give a crap. Any respect people had for him had gone down the drain, after it had emerged about his involvement with Voldemort. Loving a hot, clever, muggle might actually get him some respect back.

Draco decided that the best way to write the letter, would be to make it anonymous, nice and with as little information as possible. That way if anyone else read it, apart from Hermione, they would have no idea and his secret infatuation would remain secret. But how would she know that it was him?

Suddenly Draco got an amazing idea. Time to take a quick trip to the jewellery shop.

**28th of November 2001-4:25 pm**

"What the fuck? Why did it take you this long to tell me about this?" Hermione sighed. She had finally bared her soul and told Ginny everything that had happened, between her and Draco four years ago. Ginny's reaction had not been what she had expected. "I thought it best not too. Draco was a death eater and everyone hated him. Also I was going out with Ron. It would have been weird for him to know." Ginny rolled her eyes "who said he had to know? You should have told me. I mean god, you had the prince of Slytherin kidnapping you and then expressing his love for you! That kind of thing doesn't happen every day!"

"Well you know now. I haven't actually told anyone else. I tried to forget about it." Ginny picked up the letter again, analysing it, like it was a ancient manuscript. She then held the petal and earring, gently tracing the outline of the heart. "I think you should go see him." Hermione's eye brows disappeared underneath her hairline. What the hell, was Ginny talking about? "Really, don't you think it's a bit dangerous?" Ginny stood up and walked over to Hermione's desk, picking out a piece of paper and a quill. "No, I think it will be interesting, even exciting. I saw your eyes as you first looked at the letter. You looked as if you were ready to run out into the snow and live in Leaky Cauldron for a day, waiting for him. Draco's hot and he might have changed. If he hasn't, I know if anyone's gonna change him, it's you Mione."

Hermione considered it for a second. She remembered the way Draco had looked that night. Hermione had to admit her heart had raced as he spoke so romantically to her and when he kissed her, she had wanted to give every being of herself to him. Right there and then. Her logical mind had stopped her, as well as her love for Ron. But she wasn't with Ron now and she was free, older and a bit more adventurous then she had been back then. Who knows, drinks with Malfoy could be fun.

"Alright, I'll do it. Hand me the paper. I'll write back and tell him I'll see him there." Ginny punched her fist into the air and literally shoved the parchment into Hermione's hands. "That's the lion courage I knew you had." Hermione laughed and began writing her reply. "What do you mean? I've always had lion courage."

"Yes, but not with boys. Specially not guys like Draco." True, true Hermione thought. She wrote a simple reply, telling Draco she would meet him there. She wondered if she should put anything in the envelope, like he had. An indication that it was her, since she wasn't going to put her name on it. "What should I put in it? a sign that's it me." Ginny didn't even pause for thought. She ran to Hermione's bedroom and came back a second later, holding her bottle of perfume. "Spray this on it." Hermione took the bottle and inhaled the lovely scent. Ever since she had left Hogwarts, she had started wearing a new perfume, this time a more mature, muggle scent. Bvalgir's Jasmine Noir was perfect, smelling like jasmine, almonds and gardenia flowers. She adored it. Hermione sprayed some on the letter, placed inside an envelope and handed it to Dobby, telling him to take it to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione watched as the owl flew out into the white world, taking one of her bravest actions with it. Now she just had to complete the action and actually meet up with Draco.

"We should pick out a really sexy outfit for you. So there's no way of him not falling back in love with you immediately." Ginny said, a wicked glint in her eye. This is what she had been waiting for, for years. Hermione finally going on a 'date'. Although if she really wanted to go on double dates, it would be seriously awkward with Harry and Draco together. God, Hermione was talking as if her and Draco were already together. She hadn't even spoken to him face to face yet.

"Nothing too sexy Ginny" Hermione said cautiously. Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged her towards her bedroom, "just let me work my magic. By the time I'm done, Draco won't be able to forgot you, even if he tried." That idea did sound quite good to Hermione, maybe she wouldn't put up as strong a fight with Ginny this time.

**Review please. If you want to check out pictures for this story, check out my photobucket, the links on my account page.**


	4. Chapter 4

29th of November 2001-8:05pm

Ginny had insisted Hermione be at least five minutes late, so that Malfoy would have to wait. If she was there too early it would look desperate, but she didn't want to leave it too long, otherwise Malfoy might make a bolt for the door and that would be her opportunity gone.

Hermione took another look at herself in a near by shop window and sighed. Really she didn't approve of the outfit Ginny had dressed her up in, but her best friend had sworn that Hermione owed her, after keeping a secret from her for so long. "And anyway, you want to get Draco all hot under the collar for you and the outfit you would pick, would turn him positively luke warm." Ginny had stated, taking a step back to look at her creation. She had dressed Hermione in an outfit that was so far from what she would normally wear, that Hermione felt quite alien in, but also quite sexy. She turned slightly in the snow and looked at herself again, Hermione couldn't stop a cheeky smirk. She was wearing a tight pair of black leather pants, that felt so soft against her skin. A white silk blouse that was embellished at the cuffs and was just ever so slightly see through, so Hermione's black satin bra was barely visible. The outfit had been finished with a pair of black suede heels and Hermione's only contribution to the ensemble, a gold choker.

"Shit." Hermione hissed, the cold had started to attack her as she had stood in the door of the Leaky Cauldron. "Courage, you can do it." She whispered to herself, before stepping inside the warm pub.

As soon as she was in, she was ushered to one side by Hannah Abbott. Hermione looked questioningly at the landlady, as she was dragged towards a door at the back of the inn, to which she had never noticed before. Hannah opened the door gently and gestured for Hermione to go in. Hermione hesitated, so Hannah leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Malfoy's waiting for you in there." At the very sound of his name, Hermione shivered. She nodded and stepped inside, closing the heavy wooden door behind her.

The room was small and rustic, just like the rest of the pub. With two large leather sofas facing each other, on either side of the fire place, in the centre of the room. Standing against the wall, staring endlessly into the fire, was Draco Malfoy.

He looked beautiful, with the glow of the embers igniting his pale skin and gave his eyes a perfectly delicious shine, that captured Hermione's attention immediately. It took her a moment to take in the rest of him, once she had looked longingly at his eyes for long enough. He had matured a little since their school years. His hair had grown out and become less slick then before, as well as less platinum blonde, with a few mousey streaks appearing between the golden locks. His body had filled out just enough so that he didn't look like he would float out the window at the slightest breeze. Hermione watched as Malfoy licked his lips and pulled out a small pocket watch from his black jeans.

He obviously hadn't noticed she was there, making it awkward for her to break the silence. Hermione did so in the best way possible, with a gentle throat clear. Malfoy's neck snapped up and his body stood to attention, his gaze locking with hers. Hermione was trapped, frozen by his eyes. Her mind screamed, but her body would not move. It took his hoarse voice, breaking the silence, to wake her from her trance.

"I didn't know whether you would come." Malfoy whispered, stepping away from the fire, a step closer to her, although there was still a huge gap between them. "Well I'm here" Hermione said, her heart leaping up through her throat, choking her so that her voice came out as a rasp. Malfoy nodded and moved towards a small table, pouring a glass full of amber liquid, that Hermione could smell from across the room. "Would you like one?" He asked, lifting up the glass to her. "What is it?"

"Fire whiskey." He held it out to her, but made no move to hand it to her, instead waiting for her to make the journey towards him. Hermione breathed in heavily and walked quickly towards him, taking the glass with one swift movement, as she carried on walking, until she was seated on one of the sofas. Hermione knocked back her glass and closed her eyes tightly, as the strong alcohol burned the back of her throat and the shock ran straight to her heart.

"Who knew you could drink" Mafloy chuckled, taking his place on the other sofa. "There's a lot you don't know." Hermione said, straightening her back, she would show no fear towards her old enemy. "I'm sure. Why don't you tell me what you've been doing with yourself since Hogwarts?" His tone seemed sincere, so Hermione thought it was safe to reveal. She told Mafloy about the basics of the last few years, including work with the ministry and moving in with Ginny. "What about you and Ron?" She knew that was what he had really wanted to know. "Our relationship ended two years ago." Hermione mummered quickly, crossing and then un crossing her legs. "So what about you?" Mafloy tipped back his glass and starred up at the ceiling. "Lived for a couple years in France for a bit after the war, I studied potions and defense against the dark arts in closer detail and continued my study when I came back to England. I'm now trying to get a job at the ministry in The Department of International Magical Cooperation, between France and England and I might try to learn Italian, so that I can work there as well." Hermione listened and was quite impressed by Malfoy's desire to work, as she had thought that being the only heir to the Malfoy fortune, he would not need or want to earn his own money. "What about women?" It had slipped out of her lips before she could stop it. Mafloy slowly looked at her and bit his lips, igniting a fire in Hermione's belly once again. "No one really, girls here and there, but no one that I have wanted to stick with. No one like you."

Hermione drew in her breathe and fell back further into the sofa. "Your just saying that." She whispered. Mafloy stood up, never breaking their gaze. He moved slowly, but was by her side on the sofa in seconds. "No I'm not. I can never lie to you Hermione, it is physically impossible for me to, don't you remember?" Hermione thought for a second, then it hit her. The unbreakable curse, they were still compelled. Mafloy was going to be forced to tell her anything and everything. Would she need to use that power?

"Do you still feel the same way, as you did that night?" Hermione asked. "No." Her heart dropped, she was stupid to think this was special. Hermione moved to get up, but Mafloy grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently back down. "I still love you, how ever my feelings are not as strong as before, but seeing you in this brief moment has already started re kindle them. How could my feelings stay the same after having not seen you for so many years? Saying that, you never left my mind Hermione, ever. You were my one true regret. After seeing a glimpse of you in the Ministry, I had to find you. I couldn't bear to live my life, knowing I had never tried to see you again."

Hermione jumped to her feet and ran to the table, swigging from the bottle. Clouding her mind with the burn of the alcohol. Malfoy's words were confusing her, tearing up every idea and feeling she ever had, turning them into something new. Something new and scary and slightly exciting. "I don't know which personality I prefer, your mean cold side, or your blunt romantic side." Hermione suddenly felt a hot breathe against the back of her neck and a shaky hand rest on her shoulder. "Yes you do, you just need some time to adjust and accept this side."

"How much time?" Hermione asked, turning around slowly so that she was facing him. Their faces barely apart. She hadn't been this close to him since their kiss. Hermione remembered that kiss, passionate, loving, thrilling. Without thinking she licked her lips and took a step closer. "I don't know. You're a clever girl Hermione, shouldn't take you that long." He suddenly smiled, his lips curling upwards into a gorgeous, true smile that pierced Hermione's heart right down to the core. She decided to take the plunge.

Hermione grasped the front of Draco's shirt and pulled his body towards her, colliding their lips. Draco moved with elegance and strength, wrapping Hermione up in his arms. Their bodies fitted together and Hermione felt Draco's desire against her lower belly. She pressed herself further, wrapping one leg around his waist. It had been so long since she had touched a guy like this and it had been even longer since she had felt such exhilaration and want. Draco's hands wondered to her ass and she made no move to stop him, allowing him to grip and caress her, lifting her up, so that her legs wrapped around him.

They fell back gently onto one of the sofas, Hermione's back pressing into the leather. She bucked her hips upwards, slowly trying to un button Draco's white shirt.

"Hermione, wait.." Draco mumbled, pulling away gently, so that he could look at her properly. "If we carry on, I am going to get carried away and this is not the place for something that I have been dreaming of for years." Hermione sighed and pushed herself up slightly. "Is there anywhere that we can go? Because I'm not ready to end this." Draco chuckled and nibbled Hermione's neck, kissing it gently. "My place or yours?" Hermione thought for a second. Harry was probably with Ginny at her place, so that would not be a clever idea. "Yours."

Draco nodded and pulled a small key ring from the waist band of his trousers. He gently held Hermione's hands against it, with his and Hermione grinned as the Leaky Cauldron began to melt away as the port key worked it's magic.

Remember photos for this fanfic can be found on photobucket

.com/albums/ii228/daydreamer173/Last%20Chance/


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**29th of November 2001-9:36pm**

Hermione clutched at her head as her shoes touched the dark grey marble floor. She waited as the slow swaying feeling stopped and then stretched her spine, adjusting to the real world again. That port key had created an especially strong traveling sensation. She felt as if she had just taken off into the air in an airplane, just like when she had been little, going on holidays to Italy with her parents.

"Are you alright?" Draco said softly, squeezing Hermione's hand, allowing her to register again where and who she was with. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Draco looked her up and down with a slight frown of concern, but when he caught her eye again he smiled and pulled her hand gently. "Come on, I have something I want to show you."

Draco lead Hermione through the corridor, into the kitchen and then out onto the balcony. Hermione immediately threw her arms up around herself, trying to fight away the bitter cold air that surrounded them. "Just step a little closer" Draco said, walking over to a small table. As Hermione did so, she felt herself be enveloped in a spine tingling warmth, that calmed her right down to the bone. She watched as Draco poured them both glasses of a strange light pink liquid, into two martini glasses. He gestured for her to come and sit down with him on the large black sofa.

Hermione walked over slowly, taking the glass as she positioned herself amongst the leather and satin cushions. "What is this?" She asked, picking up a small crystal stick that lay across the rim of the glass, adorned with raspberries. "Try it, I know you'll like it." Draco answered, raising his own glass to his lips. Hermione lifted the glass up and the aroma of alcohol, white chocolate and raspberries filled her nose. She tipped the glass back gently and allowed the silky smooth concoction to glide across her tongue and down her throat.

It was beautiful! Probably one of the best drinks she had ever tried. It was fresh and creamy, but at the end there was a real kick from the alcohol that sent electric sparks across her skin. "It's amazing, what's it called?"

Draco grinned and sucked off one of the raspberries, making Hermione feel weak at the knees, "Agave Kiss. I learnt how to make it a couple weeks ago, I thought you would have a taste for it."

"I do." Hermione said, taking another long sip, licking her lips so that none of the sweet pink drops could escape her. "And what about the view, is that to your satisfaction too?" Hermione nodded and looked around, then her bottom jaw dropped. "Is that really real?" She asked, pointing towards the distance. Draco looked and let out a loud chuckle, "Of course its real Granger!"

Hermione stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the glass wall, that stopped her from stepping out into air. She was looking out at the stunning scenery of Paris and not just any part of Paris, the astonishing Eiffel Tower, so close, she felt she could reach out and touch it. "You live here?" Hermione whispered, biting into a soft little raspberry. "You find people in Paris aren't too bothered about whose side people were on in the war, they're not like others back in England, who have the names of the Death Eaters engraved into their minds. I came here on a holiday and decided I could really live here, really live. Not hide like a weasel back home." Draco was standing next to her now, his arms pressing against hers. Even in the magical bubble of warmth, the heat coming off Draco sent Hermione into another state of bewitching sensations. "I'm sorry people treated you so badly at home, no one knew the true story."

"And they'll never know. The Malfoy's are even too proud to admit they were forced into serving the Dark Lord." Draco hissed, his hands clenching into fists. Hermione reached out and took one in her own hand, massaging the knuckles and fingers, until Draco relaxed them. "Thank you though. It means the world to me that you don't see me like that" he whispered, as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Hermione leaned in a kissed Draco, tenderly on the cheek and then finished the rest of her drink, setting it down beside her feet.

"Are you hungry" Draco said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. She nodded and placed a hand against her stomach, where it rumbled ever so gently. Draco lead Hermione back to the sofa and pulled out a small clear box from inside the table. "Close your eyes" Draco said quietly, slowly opening the box. "You'll enjoy it more if your eyes are closed." Hermione nodded quickly and closed her eyes, her stomach clenching from a frenzy of excited nerves. "Open your mouth" Draco whispered. Hermione did as she was told and as she did, Draco placed something soft upon on her tongue. Hermione waited till Draco's fingers were out of her mouth and then she closed her lips, her tongue lathering over the small chocolate in her mouth. There was a sudden explosion of flavour, as every taste Hermione could think of, washed over her. There was champagne, then strawberry, then caramel, then orange, then cappuccino and it carried on, until Hermione was left with a small round bead that she bit, releasing the last intense flavour of pure chocolate into her mouth.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and licked her lips

ferociously. "That was…" she stuttered, trying to find the

words for what she had just experienced. "Orgasmic." Draco

continued. "Yes, I guess so" Hermione breathed, watching

hungrily as he pulled out another from inside. It was nothing

more then a small gold ball. "The Parisian chocolatiers are

some of the best in the world, especially when they have the

help of magic." Draco stared at Hermione, his light grey eyes

piercing hers. "Would you like another?" He asked

seductively. Hermione parted her lips slightly and nodded.

Draco waited for her a second to close her eyes, but when

she didn't, he moved the chocolate towards Hermione's lips,

watching as she parted them slowly and her eyes gently

closed. As he placed the chocolate upon her tongue,

Hermione closed her lips around Draco's fingers and

sucked them, as she sucked and tasted the chocolate.

Draco's cock leaped in his pants, as Hermione licked and

caressed and sucked his fingers entrancingly.

As Hermione opened her eyes, she let go of Draco's

fingers. Much to his disappointment. He placed his hand

back on his lap. "You should have one" Hermione finally said,

reaching for the box, Draco nodded and watched intently as

she picked out one of the golden chocolates, her delicate

fingers wrapping around it. Draco imagined licking those

soft fingers and planned to do so. Hermione placed the

chocolate in his mouth slowly. When Draco caught her eye,

he noticed a naughty little sparkle that hadn't been there

before and could see all the sexy little thoughts running

around in her head. He closed his lips quickly around

Hermione's fingers and lathered them for all he was worth,

as he enjoyed the erotic effect of the chocolate.

Just as the chocolate finished, Hermione wiped her

fingers out from Draco's mouth. For a moment he was

worried that he had gone too far, but as Hermione pined him

down to the sofa, he knew she had fully enjoyed it.

Hermione straddled Draco's lap and sat up, pulling her

blouse quickly over her head to reveal the sexy black bra

underneath. "I can't wait any longer" she breathed, tugging

Draco's shirt buttons open to reveal his chest. Her hot mouth

pressed against his pecs, kissing until she came to his right

nipple, which she licked and sucked as if it was one of the

chocolates. Draco let out a loud, animalistic moan, running

his fingers through Hermione's gorgeous hair. Was he in

heaven? He thought. Was this really Hermione Granger,

acting like a wanton sex kitten? Draco reached out and

quickly un clipped Hermione's bra, letting it fall down around

her arms. He reached out and cupped her smooth breasts,

pinching and tweaking her rosy coloured nipples gently.

Hermione arched her back "Oh Draco!"

Draco flipped then and threw Hermione back against the

sofa, pressing her back down into the cushions. He slipped

her bra from her arms and tossed them down on the ground

somewhere, moving his attention quickly to her leather

pants, which he pulled from her elegant legs. Hermione lay,

propping herself up by her elbows, breathing heavily as she

watched Draco remove her satin thong. Draco held it in his

hand a second and then looked at Hermione, smirking "I

always knew you would be a secret sex goddess" he purred.

Draco made quick work of his own clothes. He took firm

hold of Hermione's calves and slowly moved her legs into

position, so that her thighs were pressed against her breasts

and her legs were crossed at the ankles. Her dainty feet

pressed hard against his chest. Draco moved to kneel in

front of Hermione's perfect pussy and ass, admiring them at

great length. Her pussy was shaved, so that only a small

dusting of brown curls outlined her lips. She was open to

him, the cherry skin already moist. Her ass cheeks were

golden and voluptuous Draco noted.

Draco leaned forward and angled his hips just right, so that

Hermione's hips were positioned in the crook created. He

had a tight grip of her thighs and his feet firmly tucked

against the cushions for strength.

Hermione looked up at Draco's handsome face, his brow

ever so slightly damp from sweat. His gaze was a mixture of

concentration and lust, as he positioned her in a way she'd

never been placed. As she watched him stare at her intimate

southern lips, she felt herself blush. No one had looked at

her that intently and with that much craving. It made her feel

beautiful and sexy at the same time, she felt powerful over

him.

"What ever you do, keep your legs crossed like this." Draco breathed, his dick slowly entering her, inch by inch. Hermione gasped as the thick head stretched her perfectly, gliding inside her tight entrance. She managed to nod and lock he legs together as Draco fully seated himself inside her. He was around eight inches and thick. Hermione thanked the gods that she was so wet, as she was lubricated enough to encompass Draco's well endowed manhood.

Draco looked down at where they were connected and groaned, as he felt Hermione's tight, warm walls close around him and squeeze him perfectly. Draco let out a long breath and then began moving his hips back and forth slowly, working up a steady rhythm. As his pace increased, he began thrusting harder, circling his hips, so that his dick stroked every corner inside her. His breath caught in his throat as he let out carnal groans that ripped through the quiet winter air.

Hermione screamed in pleasure, calling out all profanities she could think of, as well as Draco's name, again and again. The friction she was feeling, due to her legs being in such a tight nit position, was a blazing sensation inside her pussy. She could feel herself already building up to the grand finale. Hermione clenched her inner muscles around Draco's dick and watched as his face tensed, as hot pleasure ran through him.

"Ugh, oh god Hermione. I'm so close!" Draco called out to the night, his nails digging into her tender flesh. "So am I!" Hermione moaned, tightening her legs, rubbing the raw flesh against each other. Suddenly the tension down below was too much for Hermione and she exploded. She tightened around Draco's cock, milking it as her juices lathered him completely. There was stars behind her eyes and as she reached the top she screamed "Draco!"

Draco felt Hermione's orgasm and when she called his name with such longing, his balls tensed up and the pleasure inside him erupted. Draco shook as his seed filled Hermione's core and her name repeated again and again on his lips.

Finally as his orgasm finished, Draco slumped forward, his grip on Hermione's legs loosening. Hermione moved her legs to each side of Draco's and gently pulled him down to lay on top of her.

Draco's eyes opened slightly and he gazed up at Hermione, her face a vision of beauty and passion. He kissed her lips and tasted the chocolate that lingered there. "I love you." Draco whispered, touching his forehead against hers. He felt truly happy, nothing could make him happier, then lying inside this amazing women.

"I love you too" Hermione said, almost silently. Draco's breath left him for a second and he looked at her, gazing deep into her gorgeous brown eyes. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, I think I do." Hermione said, her voice wobbling slightly, as the emotions overwhelmed her. Draco kissed her again and then moved them slightly so that they were still connected, but so that Hermione could rest her head against his chest.

They stared up at the stars and Draco remembered her words over and over again. I love you too. She had said it. Now he really couldn't be any happier.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please review, I love knowing what you guys think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**30th of November 2001-11:13 AM**

Hermione woke as if from a dream, in a haze of chocolate, alcohol and pleasure. Her body tingled from her toes to the top of her head. She felt alive. As she stretched out her limbs, Hermione glanced to the side and saw Draco, lying peacefully beside her, his blonde hair glowing in the morning light. She twisted to lay next to him properly, her fingertips tracing the curves and grooves of his torso gently. His pale skin looked like smooth milk.

Hermione started gazing around and that's when she let a small shriek, as she realised they were lying outside completely naked, in broad day light. Who could see them? Who saw them last night? Hermione thought worriedly. Even the memories of last night were enough to bring her to her knees. Such an intimate, animalistic moment and the whole of Paris could have been watching! Hermione looked around and caught sight of some of her clothes cast around on the floor. She moved as slowly as she could in her panicked state, so as not to wake Draco, picking up her blouse and trousers, which she pulled on hurriedly. She didn't care about not wearing underwear right now, as long as she was covered from prying eyes.

"Your not leaving, are you?" Draco yawned from behind her. Hermione turned around quickly and smiled, "no, I just didn't want your Parisian neighbors to see me, well, so exposed." He laughed suddenly at that and stretched out his naked body, seemingly un fazed by how out in the open they were. "No one can see us Hermione, I charmed it last night when we arrived, when I did the warming charm. Try and place your hand outside of the balcony." Hermione did so, pressing her hand out into the air, as she did, she felt a small shiver close around her arm as it left the barrier of the balcony. A clear presence of magic. "So no one can see us?" Hermione asked, stepping towards the sofa, feeling a bit more re assured. "No love, so you can take off your clothes if you want to, I would surely adore to see you naked in the day light." Draco said with a smirk, standing up straight so that Hermione got a full view of all his splendor. "How about breakfast, I know a lovely patisserie near by." He said, closing his arms around her, gently pulling her body into his embrace. Hermione leant her head against his chest and inhaled the smell of his cologne and the very clear smell of his sex on his skin. "I am a little peckish, but I would feel a bit embarrassed going out like this" Hermione mumbled, looking down at her rumbled clothes that clearly screamed I had sex. "Would you like to go home first to get changed and then you could come back?" Draco said, kissing Hermione's temple gently. She nodded, picked up her underwear and shoes and he took her by the hand, leading them back into the kitchen, where he picked up the small snake key ring from one of the kitchen counters. "Once your done refreshing yourself, use this to get back and I'll take you out for breakfast." Hermione took the port key carefully and tucked it into her pocket. She then took out her own port key, to take her back to the flat. Just as she began to feel it working, Draco looked at her with a smile and said "I hope you come back, I don't have a spare."

Hermione landed back in her flat with a light thump. She felt almost strange being back in England so quickly.

"Hermione is that you?" Ginny called, possibly from her own room. "Yeah it's me" Hermione yelled back, as she walked into her bedroom, placing her heels down on the floor.

Ginny emerged in the door way, wearing a baggy top and boy shorts, her hair sticking up in all directions. "Harry here then?" Hermione laughed, turning to look at herself in the mirror. God she looked a sight. Her hair was wilder then ever, her eye make up was smudged, her clothes were rumpled and you could clearly see her breasts through the blouse. Luckily she wasn't bashful about nudity around Ginny, Living together for so long, they were pretty use to each other. "He is" Ginny said calmly, sitting down on Hermione's bed. "We didn't expect you back last night, so we took full advantage of the empty flat."

"As long as my room was out of bounds."

"Of course not Hermione, we shagged all over your room." Ginny chuckled, making Hermione laugh as well, being back made her feel slightly more normal. "And our guesses were right, you scream sex Hermione" Ginny said, glancing Hermione up and down. "Did you guys go to his?"

"We did. He lives in Paris."

"Paris! Seriously? Of course mr casanova would live in the city of love." Ginny eyed Hermione with a smirk "is he a good a shag?"

"Always so crude" Hermione said sternly, although Ginny knew she was joking. "Alright, is Draco Malfoy a splendid love maker?"

Hermione sighed and pressed her head against the mirror. "Sensational. I've have never felt so amazing, not with anyone"

"Not even with my dopey brother? Actually don't answer that, I don't want to know." Hermione laughed and started rummaging through her wardrobe to find something to wear, although she was still nervous about going back.

"If he was so astounding, why are you here? You two should be going at it like animals right now"

"He wanted to take me out for breakfast, but I said I wanted to clean myself up first, so he gave me his port key and told me to come back when I was refreshed"

"Well, what are you doing you crazy woman! You should be running about! Mr Fuckable is waiting for you in the city of romance, to take you out for breakfast, to eat some of the best food in the world probably and then fuck you senseless and your stood there chatting!" Ginny yelled. She grabbed Hermione by the wrist and literally dragged her to the bathroom. "You get in there and have a shower, make yourself look presentable and I'll find you an even better outfit than the one you had last night. I'm sure it made you irresistible to him and we want to replicate that effect." Hermione had no choice, but to agree with her bossy best friend and anyway, it was nice to have some help, because Hermione felt utterly confused right now.

Hermione got rid of her dirty clothes sharpish and stood under the hot water, lathering herself with a vanilla shower gel. As she covered her skin, Hermione though back again to the night before. The image of Draco kneeling in front of her, his hands gripping onto her thighs as he thrust inside her. God she wanted that again. She craved it, but as she replayed the rest of the memory, she remembered something that scared her. She had said she loved him. Did she mean it? Why had she said that? A mixture of lust, chocolate and alcohol. That must be it. This was all so rushed she thought, she didn't know whether she loved Draco, it was still so soon. Could she love him? Even her logical mind couldn't come up with an answer. Hermione thought back to how she had felt, after they had made love so passionately. It had been making love, not just shagging. The way Draco had looked at her, the way she had felt as she watched him that night, that wasn't the look of a one time good time. It was something more, but was it love?

Hermione finished up by washing her hair and quickly cleansed her face, before stepping out of the shower to brush her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom, Ginny was waiting outside eagerly. "Finally your out, I've been waiting for ages." She squealed, pulling Hermione back into her bedroom. "What do you think? I think it's amazing, he'll love it." Hermione looked down at the outfit laid out on her bed. "Its brilliant"

"The coats mine, its Burberry, but I thought you had to wear it, as it would be perfect!" Ginny squealed, stroking the silk fabric of the cream mac. "Are you alright you look down?" Ginny asked, taking hold of Hermione's hand comfortingly. "I'm a little confused to be honest Ginny."

"Well, tell me as you put on the outfit, I have to see how you look."

Hermione began dressing in the outfit Ginny had picked out. "I said I love Draco last night."

Ginny startled "What?"

"I know right. After we had, had sex, Draco said he loved me. He's said it before, but just then, well I said I loved him back."

"Did you mean it?"

"I think so. I don't know. I blame my rash declaration on the atmosphere. It was so beautiful up on the balcony, looking out at Paris at night. Draco had made these amazing cocktails and then he fed me these chocolates that were almost orgasmic and it was just so erotic and beautiful and I think I got sucked in." She looked at Ginny then and noticed her best friend was deep in thought, her head tilted to the side slightly. Finally as Hermione pulled on her heels, Ginny looked at her with an intense stare. "I don't believe that."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. "You don't get sucked into things Hermione, your stronger then that. If you said you loved Draco, then you do. You never say anything, un less you mean it. I know you."

"But I can't love Draco" Hermione cried, collapsing on the bed. "Why not?" Ginny asked, turning Hermione's head to look at her. "Give me a good reason why not."

"It's too early."

"You've known him for years, how can it be too early? Anyway people have fallen in love quicker than that."

"He's a death eater."

"Oh come on Hermione, now your desperate. I know that you would never use that against anyone in that way, anyway you were the one who told me that Draco had changed."

"I just can't" Hermione sobbed. Ginny placed an arm around her shaking shoulders and let Hermione lay her head on her shoulder. "I know why your scared. Anyone would be. You've been single for so long and all the relationships you've had have never been this intense and to have a relationship with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's own slick haired prince, is enough to confuse anyone." Ginny wiped away a small tear from Hermione's cheek. "But your in love with him. Doesn't mean you should run away and plan your whole life around him, it just means that you know this is serious, but you can take solace in one thing."

"What's that?"

"That Draco loved you long before this and after all this time, he still does. That's the sign of a man whose going to stand by you and never run away, no matter what."

Hermione sighed and stretched out her body, moving to stand up. "How do I look?" She said, smiling a small smile. Ginny looked her up and down, turned her head to the side and grinned "perfect. Now let's do your make up quickly."

Ginny gave Hermione a quick fresh faced look, with cream eye shadow, soft brown eye liner and made her eye lashes look as doe like as possible. A quick messy, but pretty up do and a wave of her wand, creating a finishing spell that would make her make up last longer then normal, in the words of Ginny, no matter how much you go at it, your make up while stay in tact and then Hermione was done.

Ginny gave her a big hug and a quick check of her outfit. "Go and get him. You only live once remember." Ginny said with a laugh as Hermione took hold of the snake port key.

**Please review and favorite**


End file.
